Shatter
by rurokun
Summary: I was falling... And then, you caught me... Now, I'm all alone... GraJuv, NaLu, T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Misunderstanding

_**PEOPLE! **_

_**I'm in writer's block land right now, and let me tell you, it is **_**not _jolly. _**

**_NOT JOLLY. AT ALL._**

**_T_T_**

**_If you have any ideas, please tell me. Or throw them at me. Or smack me in the face with them. IT'S OKAY. _**

**_I just really need to continue writing my story. T3T_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_I was falling..._

_._

_._

_._

_And then, you caught me..._

_._

_._

_._

_Now... I'm all alone..._

_._

_._

_._

_Drip... Drip... Drop..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Juvia felt her eyelids droop as she she was walking to her apartment. It had been hours since she had gotten rest, and the poor water mage had desperately tried to stay awake. However, that wasn't working out so well for her, so she finally caved in, and decided to sleep in for the rest of the day. She had been walking for a while, when she passed by Lucy's house. Apparently, Lucy must've gone out on a mission, so the only people inside were Natsu and Gray-sama.<p>

_'Gray-sama~'_ She thought, feeling faint. She had been in love with Gray-sama since the first day she met him. He was handsome, strong, and loyal to his friends. He was extremely funny, and was very sensitive deep down. Juvia wished that Gray-sama would have the feelings for her as she did for him. Sadly, that would never happen.

Juvia begin trudging along to her apartment, when she had heard something that peaked her interest.

"I don't know, Natsu. I mean, is it right for me to like her? She's like nakama, and I don't want to ruin our friendship." She heard her beloved Gray-sama say.

"Oh, please. You're a dumbass if you can't see the feelings she has for you. She totally loves you." Natsu replied.

"But we've been through a lot. And besides, I don't know how she would react if I told her. I'm afraid she'll go crazy, like she normally does." Gray answered.

Juvia thought about everything that Gray-sama was saying.

_'Nakama... Goes crazy... Been through a lot...'_

She gasped.

_'Lucy?'_

Juvia could literally hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't believe that Gray-sama would have feelings for Lucy. She had mistakenly thought that he had liked her, and was relieved to find out that she was wrong. But now, she had been right all along.

She muffled her cries, and ran all the way home.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, baka. Once you tell her, everything will fall into place." Natsu replied, grinning.<p>

"But, how? I mean, Juvia will probably faint, or melt. Literally." He held his head in his hands.

"Who cares? You like her, and she likes you. Everything's fine. Come on, I wanna go back to the guild and see what Luce is up to." He smiled.

Gray got up and went outside. It was raining.

_'Damn.. Reminds me of her..'_

Gray felt the small drops of clear water hit his face...

_._

_._

_._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. I REPEAT. NOT A ONE-SHOT.<strong>_

_**Random capitals FTW.**_

_**Anyway, I might update when I can.**_

_**Kicking ass on the CST's. Wish me luck. \^U^/**_

_**Love and Huggles,**_

_**Roro-chan ^3^**_


	2. Rain

**_Not only do I have writer's block for Shatter, I also have writer's block for OJNE. _**

**_FML._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>Juvia ran home, the rain and her tears blurring her vision. She just wanted to go home, bury her face in her pillow, and cry forever. She had never felt so heartbroken in her life.<p>

_'Gray-sama...'_

Thinking of his name made her lose her train of thought, and she tripped on the slippery cobblestone. Her knee hit the cold, hard ground, and she could feel another set of tears forming in her big, blue eyes. Feeling that she could not get up, she sat there in the rain, wallowing in self pity.

_'Gray-sama... and Lucy-san... Why...?'_ She buried her face in her hands, her sobbing so quiet that no one would be able to hear her.

She loved Gray-sama. She was only obsessed with him because she was always afraid that she would lose him. She didn't want to hurt any of her friends, including Lucy. However, she didn't know how she would be able to get through this. She felt sad, cold, and alone...

_._

_._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_._

_._

Gray and Natsu hurried to the guild to see if Juvia and Lucy were there. As soon as they entered, Gray began looking for the petite bluenette. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her.

He walked over to Natsu and Lucy, who were flirting like there was no tomorrow. He sat down, and plopped his head in his arms.

Lucy noticed Gray, and tapped him on the arm. "Gray? What's wrong?"

"Juvia's not here... Have you seen her?" He asked, lifting his head up.

"Yes... She left... She looked utterly exhausted, and I told her to go home and get some rest." Lucy answered.

Gray shot up from his chair. "Thanks, Lucy. I'll see you two later. Don't start making out in public, eh?" He snickered, and ran off, leaving behind two embarrassed and blushing teenagers.

_._

_._

_._

Gray ran through the ice cold rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of Juvia in the distance. He had been running for a while, when he spotted what looked like a girl kneeling down on the road.

As he looked closer, he found out that it was-

"Juvia!"

The ice mage lifted her head up. "G-Gray-sama?" She saw Gray running towards her in all of his naked glory.

Finally, he reached her. "Juvia, what's-?"

"G-Gray-sama... You're clothes..." She replied, her face turning red.

He looked down. "DAMMIT!" He hurried behind a conveniant barrel and quickly put his clothes on.

He hurried back to Juvia. "Juvia, what happened? Did you fall?"

Juvia nodded her head. "Juvia was trying to head home, when she tripped and fell. Now Juvia's stocking is-"

She didn't have time to finish, when she felt two strong arms pick her up from the ground. Her face flushed.

"G-Gray-sama? W-What are you-?"

"I'm helping you get home. I just can't let you walk on that bruised knee." He said, heading to Fairy Hills.

Juvia was speechless, and for a few moments, she completely forgot about Gray-sama liking Lucy-san.

All she could think about was how she heard his heartbeat, and how it lulled her to sleep.

_._

_._

_._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I thought a speck of dirt on my screen was a period.<em>**

**_Another derp moment. -U-_**

**_Hope you likey. R&R, Fave and Run, it's okay._**

**_Cause I love you. o3o_**

**_Love and Huggles,_**

**_Roro-chan ^3^_**


	3. Grey Tea

_**I really don't like this girl at my school. I kind of want to slap her.**_

_**BITCH.**_

_**Anyway that's just me.**_

_**I has da crappy grammar. 'Tis true.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Gray carried Juvia all the way up to her dorm. He opened the door, and found his way to her couch. He gently laid her on the soft couch, and went to go make some tea.<p>

Looking through the cupboards, he found a small bag of tea. He read the label.

_"Grey Tea."_

He smiled in adornment, and his face was covered in a blush. He thought it was sweet how Juvia would buy a brand of tea, just because it sounded like his name.

He got the teapot ready, and soon the kitchen was filled with the comforting aroma of tea. He took out two mugs, carefully filled it until it was almost full, and walked to the frontroom. He slowly placed the tea on the coffee table, and sat down in the loveseat close to where Juvia was sleeping.

He reached out, and tucked a stray lock of hair away from her face.

_'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep...'_

Soon, he too, fell asleep with the image of the water mage etched into his mind.

.

.

.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open, and what she saw made her face burst into flames.

Sitting so close to her, was none other than Gray himself. He had fallen asleep, and his black hair had covered his eyes. She watched as his stomach slowly moved up as he inhaled, and lowered as he exhaled.

_'Oh, he's so handsome when he's asleep...'_

She gently reached out to poke his stomach, and soon found herself tracing the ridges of his firm, flat stomach.

.

.

.

The feeling of warm, soft fingers on his stomach woke up Gray. He looked down to see Juvia, her big blue eyes half-lidded while she was tracing the contours of his abdomen.

"J-Juvia...?"

The sound of his voice had startled her. She immediately looked up, and her face turned a deep crimson.

"G-Gray-sama! Ah, Juvia was just!-Juvia means, she didn't know!-Juvia's sorry." She quickly got up to leave. She didn't know where she would go, but she just wanted to leave. She was so embarrassed.

Unfortunately, she bumped into the table, and pierced her side.

"Ouch!" She yelped, losing her balance.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, trying to steady her.

They both walked back into the coffee table, and fell back. Tea had spilled all over them, and Juvia had fallen smack on top of Gray.

"My head..." Gray groaned, touching the bump under his mess of hair.

"My side..." Juvia moaned, feeling like she had just been shot in the waist.

After a while, they finally realized the position they were in. They both grew wide-eyed, and began blushing furiously.

"G-Gray-sama! J-Juvia is so sorry! Juvia didn't mean to- Eto..." She tried to stand up. She was startled to find something that held her down.

Gray held onto Juvia's small wrist. "I-It's okay. I know it was an accident."

They continued to be in an awkward silence, until Juvia said, "Um, is Gray-sama sure that he wouldn't like to get up?"

Gray looked up at the ceiling. "No... I'm fine right here." He replied, a ghost smile appearing on his lips.

Juvia blushed. Right now, she just wanted to savor this moment. She gently laid her head on Gray's broad chest, and for the second time that day, his soothing heartbeat had lulled her sleep yet again.

.

.

.

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't think my friends like me. Wow. Sad life.<strong>_

_**I should talk to a therapist.**_

_**Nah.**_

_**That's BS. **_

_**Don't get offended by that. It's my own opinion. **_

_**GOD.**_

_**I love you~**_

_**Roro-chan ^3^**_


	4. My Special Someone

**_So I really hate this. Yeah, OJNE is still uncompleted._**

**_I think that if I just leave it alone, it'll finish by itself._**

**_Derp. _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray and Juvia had woken up in a very questionable position. They quickly tried to forget about what happened, yet the two mages still had a million thoughts running through their minds.<p>

"I didn't tell her." Gray told Natsu, when he had arrived at the guild the next morning.

"Nice work, dumbass. I knew you would be too afraid to tell her. Guess I'll have to tell her myself." Natsu sighed, starting to rise from his seat with a smirk on his face.

Gray pulled him back down. "Shut up. I'll tell her today, I swear."

"Sure. I'll believe that." Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

"You should be talking, Lucy-Lover. When are you going to tell Lucy that you love her, hm?" Gray said, returning the smirk.

Natsu flushed. "I'll tell her today. Watch. I'll be together with Lucy, and you'll still be a loner."

Gray crossed his muscular arms. "Yeah, right. And I'm a woman."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You are?- OUCH!"

He winced in pain as Gray slapped him upside the head. "Damare."

.

.

.

"Juvia, do you have your eye on anyone here?"

"J-Juvia? Well, there is one person..."

Juvia and Lucy were chit chatting in the guild, barely 30 feet away from where Gray and Natsu were sitting at. Juvia and Gray had exchanged glances, which resulted in a blush marring their faces.

"Do tell! Let me guess... Is it... Gray?~" Lucy said, her face smug.

"Eh? H-How did Lucy-chan know?"

"It's so obvious that you like him, Juvia. That's okay! You two would make the perfect couple! I already know one guy that I've had my eye on as well." Lucy sighed, dreamily.

"Really? Who?" Juvia asked, a slight edge to her voice. She already knew who she was going to say, but she wanted to hear his name come from Lucy's actual lips.

"It's... Natsu..." Lucy smiled, bashfully. Juvia's jaw dropped.

"W-Wait... So that means-"

"Oi, Luce! Do you want to go on a mission?" Juvia heard the fire-dragon slayer's voice travel to their table.

"O-Oh! Sure thing! Be right there!" Lucy called back. "Juvia, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ne?~" Lucy winked, then bounced over to Natsu, who was skimming over the request board.

"Lucy... and Natsu... That means..." Juvia looked over to Gray, who was making ice snowflakes out of boredom. When he saw her, he panicked a little, so much so that the snowflakes fell to the table. He blushed, then waved.

She waved back. Now that she knew that Lucy didn't like Gray, did that still mean that Gray liked Lucy?

She was about to find out.

_._

_._

_._

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who's watching the MTV Movie Awards?<em>**

**_I am. _**

**_BITCH._**

**_I love you. T3T_**

**_Roro-chan ^3^_**


	5. I Love You

**_Last chapter._**

**_DUN KILL ME._**

**_I noticed that people don't really like me now. _**

**_Cause, you know, I'm a complete bitch._**

**_OHOHO_**

**_I really don't give a flying fuck. _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>Gray looked up at the bright sun. He was walking home after a day at the guild, and could not wait to get home and sleep for hours.<p>

"Gray-sama!"

He turned around. Running up to him was Juvia, who he knew was having a hard time running, since she was wearing flats.

She had finally caught up to him. "Um, Juvia was wondering if G-Gray-sama would like to c-come to her house for a w-while."

Gray looked at her. She was red, while wringing her hands, and looking down at the ground.

He smiled. "I'd love to. Let's go."

She looked up with sparkly eyes. "R-Really? That's great. Okay, let's go." She said, smiling.

They both walked to Fairy Hills, both of them donning scarlet cheeks and bashful smiles.

.

.

.

"G-Gray-sama, I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What's wrong?"

The two mages were sitting on Juvia's couch. Juvia was terribly nervous to ask Gray if he felt something for Lucy.

_'What if he get's mad? What if he doesn't answer?_

_What if he says yes?'_

As these thoughts circled her head, Gray's thoughts were also spinning in a similar fashion.

_'Does she like me? What if she asks me to be her boyfriend?_

_What if she tells me she never wants to see me again?'_

Juvia spoke. "G-Gray-sama, please don't be mad when Juvia says this... B-But... Does Gray-sama... l-like Lucy-chan?"

Gray's eyes widened. He was stunned. To think, that he would like Lucy. Not only was he not in love with her, but she was one of his best friends.

"Of course not. I don't like Lucy."

Juvia looked up, too happy to speak. With no warning, she glomped Gray, her cheeks hurting from smiling too long.

"Juvia's so happy! Juvia thought Gray-sama liked Lucy-chan, and was terribly worried." She pulled away, tears of joy forming in her aqua orbs.

Gray smiled. "What would give you that idea?"

Juvia's face turned from shock, to embarrassment, to guilt, all in a few seconds.

"J-Juvia was passing by Lucy-chan's house. And, Juvia heard Gray-sama say something about being in love with someone."

Gray's face turned dark crimson. "W-Well, I wasn't talking about Lucy. I-I was talking about someone else."

Juvia looked at him with big eyes. "Then, who was Gray-sama talking about?" She was worried about what he would say.

Gray ran his hand through his dark hair. His palms were sweaty, and his cheeks were burning.

"I-I was talking about... You, Juvia..."

Juvia's mind, body, and soul stopped for a split second.

"Me?" Juvia raised her hands to her mouth. It was the first time she hadn't spoken in third-person point of view. It was just that surprising.

"Yes, you... Juvia, I... I love you." Gray said, his throat dry.

"G-Gray..." Juvia said, her eyes overflowing with bright, diamond tears.

"I... I love you... Gray..." Juvia said, saying those words carefully, so she wouldn't fumble. It was unlike her to talk in first-person.

However, she loved it. It was much better saying, "I love you," then, "Juvia loves Gray-sama." It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Gray smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Juvia smiled back. "Yes... I... would love to be... your girlfriend."

"Great." Gray said, and leaned in to give her a kiss.

_._

_._

_._

_I was falling..._

_._

_._

_._

_And then, you caught me..._

_._

_._

_._

_Now, for the first time in my life..._

_._

_._

_._

_I know, that you won't ever let me fall again..._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL.<em>

_**Anyway, summer vacation starts on June 24th.**_

_Fuck yeah. _

_**Gonna be excercising. **_

_Maybe._

_Probably._

_I'm gonna have to._

_Cause I'm FHAAAAAAT._

_**Fat douche.**_

_Hehehe, yeah. _

_WHOA. I talk a lot._

_Roro-chan ^3^_


End file.
